The present invention relates to computer systems (and particularly to small computer systems), and to methods for using them.
The innovations disclosed in the present application provide computer systems (especially very small portable personal computers) which have advantageous new capabilities for both keyboard and stylus input. To better explain the significance and advantages of these innovations, the following paragraphs (down to page 9) will review some technological context. This technological context is not necessarily prior art, but is intended to help in pointing out the disclosed inventions.